JUST A QUICKIE
by OREOTWIGGY
Summary: A LITTLE BIT OF AFTER NOON CONFESSIONS BETWEEN GOKU AND VEGETA CONTAINS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ


HEY IT IS I OREOTWIGGY, THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT I FOUND AND DECIDED TO PUT IT HERE FOR THE WORLD TO SEE :)

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE  
ENJOY \^.^/

* * *

Vegeta was breathing hard, his back was slumped over, and his face is in a thick coat of was smirking, no not at the position his body is in. No, he was smirking at the fantastic training session he just went through in the artifical gravity chamber. With his towel around his neck he walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and frowned at what he saw.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"What is it Vegeta? What the heck is it?" Bulma asked

"Where are my chicken sticks?"

"Oh those I gave them to a guest."

"Who?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Why don't you tell me before I blast you into the next galaxy" Vegeta said glaring while crossing his arms.

"Hey, that's not a nice way to talk to a lady Vegeta." said a voice

"Says who?" Vegeta asked.

"Says Goku." Goku said.

"Kakarot what are you doing here?"

"Chi Chi kicked me out again."

"That doesn't mean you can stay here and eat my chicken sticks!" Vegeta said slowly, taking a chicken leg and waving it in front of Goku's face.

Goku just looked at the leg in Vegeta's hand. He got up from his seat , put his mouth and the meat and sucked it clean off leaving the bone in Vegeta's hand.

"Well I gotta go take a call. Try to not blow up the kitchen please." Bulma said leaving.

'Kakarot you need to find out what your woman doesn't like so you can stop coming over here." Vegeta said.

"That's just it. She says that since I'd rather come here and train with you she kicked me out forever." Goku stated.

"Ok ,fine. just stay out of my way."

"But I can't. The real reason why I willingly keep coming over here, is because of you. Believe it or not I like you."

"Kakarot do you not know how stupid you sound right now?" Vegeta yelled. "I hate you. And I will always hate you. For you to say that to my face is..."

"Is what Vegeta?" Goku said glaring at the shorter Sayian.

"Is ridiculous..."

"You know what I think you think it is?" Goku asked. He got up and walked around to where Vegeta standing. " I think you think that's nicest thing any one has said to you in a while. I think you love it when some one says something nice to you. It makes you happy on the inside. And you just don't like showing it on the outside." Goku slipped his hand under Vegeta's shirt."I could show you how to express that happiness, right now." his voice dropped to a whisper.

Vegeta stood there. After a few seconds he just leaned into the taller's touch. Goku smirked as he dipped his head to kiss Vegeta slowly on the lips. Vegeta laced his arms around Goku's neck. Goku began to take it further by striping Vegeta out of his tight training pants. Vegeta grabed the other's face pulling him closer. The two of them then started to a battle of dominance with their tongues. After winning, Goku lifted Vegeta so he can place him on the table in the middle of the kitchen, as they continued their make out session.

Unknown to the Sayians, a blue hair woman was talking to the local bitch." Hey Chi, you're not gonna believe this...No I'm not donating one hundred grand for gohan's school...Just get over here and come through the back door."

Goku opened Vegeta's legs but Vegeta stopped him. Goku looked down at him with a look a question. "Kakarot your clothes are still on."

Goku looked down at himself, the he giggled. "Yea they are. Would you like to get them off for me?"

"YES!" Vegeta ripped the articles of fabric clear off the taller Sayian.

"Is this better for you Vegeta?"

"Shut up. Less talking more fucking baka."

Goku shifted until he was in between the smaller man. Vegeta sat up. He closed the space in between the two of covered Goku face with and still kissing, they were interrupted by two voices neither of them wanted to hear.

"GOKU!"

Goku sighed. "What do you want bitch bitch?"

"To know why you're having sex with that man when you could be having sex with me?"

"Because, I can."

"A man is not supposed to have gay sex with another man. The world does not work that way."

"Don't make me laugh." Goku said hoping off the table. "You always wanted me to do what I please within reason. However I couldn't do anything as long as you were stalking me. You would get drunk and told me to get a life and move on and find someone else. Then more I thought about, I did and I found Vegeta. At least he appreciates everything I do. And your no different, you hang around Bulma so much it makes me think that you two were seeing each other behind my back. I'm so over you Chi Chi, just leave me alone."

Chi Chi had a look of both confusion and anger. Her husband cheated on her with another man. An anti evil man at that. Was she that horrible to her family? Goku did have a point in saying that she does hang around Bulma a lot. She'd hate to admit it but they were secretly dating behind the others' back. But that didn't stop her from raging against Goku. "Oh yea that's how you feel Goku? What are you going to do about our kids? You have to come back eventually."

"Naw, I'm good with that offer. Going home means seeing you and I don't want to see your harpy looking face. But I'll be back for them soon enough." Goku shrugged with a flip of his hand.

Chi Chi's face turned red with lunged at the Earth raised Saiyan, but was held back by a hair by Bulma.

"Easy Chi, let's go get you some fried shrimp to calm you down." Bulma said pulling Chi Chi towards the door.

"This isn't over you faggot I'll be back!" Chi Chi called as they left.

Goku turned around, blowing out the air he held in his mouth. He faced Vegeta with a smile on his face."Now where we?" Goku said while stroking Vegeta's face.

"Actually Kakarot, I think I would to take a nap right now so-"

"Aww come on 'Geta if we don't finish what we started then I'll annoy you forever. But if we do we can snuggle together in the same bed, so we can share body heat."

Vegeta blushed right to his widow's peak. "A-alright Kakarot but after this I'm going to bed." Vegeta said opening himself back up.

"Yayness!" Goku said before preparing them both for an afternoon helping of sex.

* * *

YAYNESS I HAVE SHOWED THE INTERNET MY ONE SHOT WITH MORE TO COME LATER. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I WROTE IT. \^.^/

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME JUST NOT FLAMES


End file.
